Bless The Broken Road
by UKEndeavour
Summary: Stefanie Foster is recently separated from her husband Mike and has been looking for a school for her five-year-old son Brandon when she meets the head of admissions Lena Adams. Little does she know but her world is about to change forever. (My first on canon how they meet got together and stayed together story)
1. Chapter 1

"Brandon please can you put your shoes on buddy," Stef yelled from the kitchen.

"Mommy I can't find my other shoe," Came the response a few seconds later,

Stef took a deep breath. She couldn't be late today, it was his first day at school. How did this happen? She thought. Her baby was heading off to school. She walked out of the kitchen of the apartment she had once shared with her husband and son. Smiling as her son sat in the middle of the hallway with one shoe on looking for the other

"When did you last see it B?" Stef said, looking around.

"I was wearing them when I came back yesterday," He said slowly thinking.

Stef smiled as she spotted it near the table near the door, she walked over picking it up she passed it to her son.

"B, you need to be more careful when you take them off, no more taking off and running okay."

"Okay Mommy,"

Stef looked at her boy. His dark hair, he was always quick to smile. He really didn't understand what was going on at the moment. her and Mike were taking a break, their marriage wasn't working. She should have known it was never going to work. She had only married to him because she had become pregnant with Brandon and she'd wanted to make sure her father didn't disown her, they'd had a shotgun wedding as it were.

"Get your backpack buddy, we're ready to go," Stef said she put her own shoes on and picked up her bag, that she'd never felt comfortable carrying.

"Do you stay with me at school Mommy?"

"No buddy, you'll have a teacher and you can make new friends."

"Okay, but you will pick me up right?"

"I sure will," Stef said reassuring her son. He was a sensitive boy and she knew that this was going to be hard for him. She picked up her keys as he ran out of the door. she closed it following her son down to the parking lot. They got into the car and she made sure he was safe. Before driving the few blocks to the school she had chosen. She wished she could say that she and Mike had chosen their son's school but that hadn't happened. she'd done it. Her husband had been too drunk to even think about getting up. she shook her head. She couldn't be having those thoughts today. She had to make sure that her son had a good day. She pulled into the parent's parking lot and smiled. There were a few parents looking as nervous as she felt.

"This is my school?" Brandon asked looking around at the beach.

"It sure is buddy, this is Anchor Beach."

"I love it already, it's got a beach Mommy,"

"I'm glad. Shall we go and meet your teacher."

"Erm."

"I'm staying for a few minutes don't worry buddy okay." She reassured her son.

"Is Daddy coming?"

The question she was hoping to avoid today. She had tried to call Mike but he hadn't picked up. hadn't even bothered to call her back. She didn't really want to lie to her son but she didn't have the heart to break his.

"I'm sorry buddy, daddy's is working,"

"Okay, but you're here." He smiled at his mother. It scared her that he sometimes acted more than his five years.

"Shall we do this buddy," She said.

Brandon nodded and Stef got out of the car, she helped him out of the car and helped him put his backpack on his back. Smiling. he didn't take her hand like he usually did but her independent little boy walked towards the kindergarten class. Stef walked behind him. She looked up.

There she was, Stef couldn't help but stare. A woman who was making her question everything. She'd awaken something inside her. Stef put her head down. ashamed of the feelings that were reawakening in her. she was lusting after a woman. It had happened a couple of times but not this bad. She looked at Vice Principle Lena Adams and it made her weak. she wanted to know if her lips were soft, what she smelt like, if her skin was as soft as it looked but she shook her head. she couldn't have those thoughts. Right now, it was about getting her son settled. She needed to leave as quickly as possible.

Stef had a quick chat with Brandon's new teacher and watched as he was shown were his bag and jacket went. He seemed okay. he walked over to were he was asked to be seated and waved at his Mom. Stef waved back blew him a kiss and walked back a little. Just watching him for a moment.

"Hi Mrs Foster," Lena's voice made Stef jump. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, not a lot of people call me Mrs Foster." Stef said nervously. She pushed her hands in the pocket of jeans. She looked at the woman in front of her. she couldn't imagine that this woman was even single. She was hot. Stef swallowed hard. She had to stop having these thoughts and feelings about this woman. It wasn't right.

"Brandon looks like he is settled."

"He can be really shy, I'm scared he won't make friends."

"Every parent thinks that, don't' worry by the end of the day, he will be telling all about his new friend." Lena said positively.

"I hope so. Am I okay to leave him? I'd rather slip away while he is districted I don't' want to upset him."

"He will be find, don't worry Mrs Foster."

"Stef please." Stef said without thinking. Lena simply nodded. "They finish at three right?"

"They do, don't worry we will take care of him."

"Thank you," Stef smiled.

Lena smiled back and Stef's heart hit her chest harder than she thought possible. She had to get out of her.

"I better get to work then," she smiled before moving away.

Stef got into her car and just sat there for a moment. she wasn't even in work today. She'd took a personal day to make sure Brandon would be okay. she'd had to get out of the situation. She'd not had these strong feelings towards a woman since, well her best friend in high school Tess Brown. She took a deep breath remembering where that had got her. she shook her head. before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Lena watched Stef walk away. There was something about that woman that drew her too her. she couldn't explain it. she was attracted to her. she knew that. Stef wasn't her usual 'type' either. She walked into her office and opened Brandon's file. She saw Stef's messy handwriting. She saw that her and her husband had different addresses. They had the same profession. Stef was a cop. Lena thought she'd love to see Stef in her uniform. She took a deep breath. She couldn't have these thoughts and feelings towards a parent. She put Brandon's file to one side, rubbed her face with her hands. She was attracted to the woman. She wanted to know what she smelt like, what she would feel like in her arms.

Lena stopped herself. She had to be professional. She had to stop having these feelings. The woman was straight. Even if Lena did get the feeling that she wasn't. She was married, yet it looks like they are no longer together. Lena took a deep breath and decided to get on with the rest of work. She had to stop thinking about Stefanie Foster.

Stef couldn't believe how slowly 3pm came around. She arrived at the school a little earlier and saw that Lena was back with Brandon's class. She watched the thin woman. She was gentle and caring to each child. talking to them, taking the time to know them. Stef was drawn to her but she couldn't explain why. At home all she'd thought about was her.

The doors to the school opened and the kids came pouring out.

"Mommy, Mommy," Brandon's voice rang out and Stef smile. She hugged him as he ran into her arms

"Hey buddy, how was your day?"

"Really good, I coloured and we did reading and had story time." Brandon said.

"Wow, that's exciting." Stef said rubbing his head. Brandon looked so happy, he started talking about a friend he had made and Stef listen, all the time she was taking in the calm presents of Lena Adams. A woman who was taking her time to talk to different parents, making sure everyone was included.

"Did you speak to Daddy?"

"No buddy I'm sorry but we can try and call him later," Stef said, as Lena walked over catching the end of her conversation.

"Hello again, Mrs… sorry Stef." Lena said,

It made Stef blush hearing Lena say her name.

"Hi," Stef said.

"Hi Ms Adams,"

"Hey Brandon, Mrs Cartwright tells me you had a good day, well done buddy," Lena said, making Stef smile.

"Thank you, Mommy said I would have a good day and she was right," Brandon said matter-of-factly. Stef smiled at her son.

"Well I'm glad your Mom was right. see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah," Brandon said.

"Have a good evening," Stef said to Lena. she didn't know why she said it. she wanted to reach out and touch the woman's face. she wanted to kiss her and this was only the third time they had meet. Stef had to get away. She couldn't do this.

"You too," Lena said smiling. she could see an internal flight happening behind Stef's expressive hazel eyes. Something was wrong. Lena wanted to find out. she wanted to make it right. this was harder than she thought.

Stef walked away holding Brandon's hand as they made their way to the car. Her son talking about his first day at school, Stef's thoughts were a million miles away. She wanted to get to know Lena. she wanted to understand her and the feelings she had for her. In that moment she knew that her and Mike would never get back together. but she knew she wouldn't be able to face this. She sat in the car she took a deep breath, she couldn't have a panic attack not now.

"Are you okay Mommy?"

"I'm fine bud, shall we go home,"

"Yeah, what's for dinner?"

"Meatballs," Stef said, smiling trying to put on a brave front.

"Yay," Brandon said, throwing his hands up. he loved meatballs.

Stef smiled brightly before starting the engine and heading back to their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Stef and Brandon had settled into a good routine. Stef would drop him off every morning and most days she would pick him up, when she wasn't able to her mother or father would. Brandon was shining at school and learning new skills and he had found a love for music. They were just trying to find the right musical instruments for him now.

Stef was finding parenting as a single parent difficult, juggling her job and son was sometimes hard, and at the moment she had very little help from Mike. They had separated because she had felt their marriage was failing. She'd asked him to leave. She'd done this and now she was having feelings for someone else. It didn't help that that someone else was a woman. How was she going to explain that one. She had tried, so hard, at the start to make things good but she knew it wasn't happening. They had been falling apart since they had first got together.

She also knew he was drinking. She'd heard the rumours around the station. He was drinking and drinking heavily. She felt a lot of guilt about that. She'd driven him too it. She'd put him in this situation.

Her main guilt right now was the feeling she had for a woman she barely knew. She knew she was sexually attracted to woman. Her heart beat faster when she was around her and she felt her knees go weak every time she was near her. she wanted to kiss her. she wanted to know what her lips tasted and felt like.

Stef shook her head. she had to stop having these thoughts. They were wrong.

She had just dropped Brandon off and was heading back towards the car when she saw her, talking to another parent. Stef stopped, looking at her. Lena was thin, she had a long neck that Stef wanted to run her tongue along and a body she wanted to touch. Again Stef shook her head as if this would get the thoughts out of her head.

"Stef, hi, how are you?" Lena said walking towards her.

"Hi, Lena I'm fine," A few weeks into the school year Lena had asked Stef to stop calling her Ms Adams. "How are you?"

"I'm great, I hear that Brandon is doing really well"

"Yeah, he is," Stef smiled. "I'm very proud. His reading and math is coming along."

"That's great to hear,"

"Erm, do you have time to get coffee?" Stef suddenly asked. She didn't know why she asked. She just did it. it was her day off and she had no real rush to be anywhere else.

"Yeah sure, there is a coffee place just up the block, I can claim I'm working." Lena smiled.

Stef's heart hit her chest harder as the woman in front of her smiled at her. Stef swallowed hard. Her body shaking slightly. This was real. She was going to have coffee with Lena Adams, away from school. How the hell had she got herself into this situation?

They walked into the quiet coffee shop that was near the school, Lena smiled. as Stef opened the door letting her in first. Stef did it without thinking.

"What can I get you?" Stef asked pulling out her wallet.

"Black coffee please,"

"You get a table, I'll get the coffee," Stef said as she joined the small queue. Her eyes locked on Lena as she sat in a window seat, looking out at the world. Stef took deep breath, she didn't know why or how she'd got herself into this situation but she could think of worse places to be. She ordered the coffee before collecting it. she walked over putting it down in front of Lena and sat herself down.

"You're a cop, right?" Lena said, looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Yeah, I work funny hours before of B." Stef admitted.

"Are you in uniform?" She'd never seen Stef turn up in uniform. She'd always been in a jeans and a sweater which seemed to be her stock go to clothes.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for eight years now,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, I went to the academy out of college. I'm not the greatest academically." Stef admitted as she nursed her coffee.

"Not everyone is."

"You're doing well,"

"I wouldn't go that far," Lena smiled. "I'm working on my PhD long distance while trying to work full time. it's a lot."

"Wow, PhD." Stef said. This woman was way of her league and she was starting to get the feeling. She shouldn't be here. but she wanted to be here.

"In Child development." Lena said softly.

"That's amazing,"

"I want to give the kids at school the best possible start in life. we want Anchor beach to become a charter school I think, depends how things go,"

"Would Brandon still be able to go?" Stef said worried.

"Oh, it won't affect his attendance. Just change the way we teach and how we get our money." Lena smiled.

"Thank goodness, he…erm…really likes it."

"I'm glad."

They both fell silent. Drinking their coffee.

Stef couldn't take her eyes of Lena, she was stringing feelings that she had not had in a long time. feelings that she had repressed. She pushed them down when that minster had told her that being gay was a sin, that she would lose her family. she was welcoming the devil into her life.

Stef took a deep breath.

"Are you okay? Stef?" Lena asked, reaching over the table she touched Stef.

They both felt it, like a shockwave. Stef pulled her hand away. Scared of her feelings. She was supposed to be normal. she was supposed to be straight. Stef looked at Lena. scared.

"Erm, I'm fine, fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come."

"Please, don't go," Lena said, "

"I'm sorry." Stef said, moving back slightly.

"Don't be. Please, let's finish our coffee's and then head back to school, we can talk about anything you like."

"Thank you," Stef said.

"Let's do dinner this Friday," Lena said without warning, "Get to know each other better,"

"I'd like that, Mike has Brandon on the weekends."

"It's a date, I'll tell you tomorrow where I book?" Lena asked smiling

"Yeah sure, that would be great," Stef said suddenly nervous.

Lena sat in her office hours later, her mind was stuck on one thing. Stefanie Foster. she couldn't get her out of her mind. She had a girlfriend, she was dating. She didn't even know if Stef was gay. but touching her hand had sent a shockwave all the way to her core. It made her heart race. She'd wanted to kiss her. she'd wanted her.

She knew she couldn't have her.

She wasn't even a lesbian.

She's a married parent at the school but she wanted to much more. She didn't know how she was going to cope with it. she had not idea. She got the feeling from Stef that she was either a lesbian in the closet or bi-sexual but she didn't want that to be wishful thinking on her part.

She took a deep breath and finished the report she was doing.

She had to get home.

She had a date.

Stef lay in bed, darkness filled the room, her eyes locked on this one spot on the ceiling. Her mind was racing. She put Brandon to bed, had another fight with Mike, which then someone lead onto a fight with her mother about how she was treating him.

She wanted more from life.

She wanted Lena Adams.

She barely knew the woman but she wanted to know her.

Her thoughts turned to Tess. The night her father found them curled up on the sofa, his rage. She closed her eyes she could still hear his voice.

"Stefanie it's against god and it's wrong. Homosexuality is not normal. it's shameful." That statement had stayed with her.

She had feelings for Lena.

Sexual feelings. She knew they weren't friendship feelings. She wanted that woman naked. She wanted her skin against hers. She wanted to feel if her skin was as smooth as it looked.

She opened her eyes. She wondered what Lena smelt like, tasted like. What her kisses would feel like.

Thinking of this, she did the other thing her mother had told her was shameful. She slipped her hand under her PJ bottoms and down to her wet centre. She knew she was wet from thinking about Lena and she had to do something.

Lena lay along in bed, naked. Her own thoughts moving towards Stef. She wanted to know her. she wanted more than friendship but she knew. She couldn't have that. She would have to get to know her. find out what kind of person she was. she needed to know her. which was why she'd asked her for dinner. She knew in her heart she was overstepping with a parent. She closed her eyes, thinking of the shy woman she'd had coffee with. Her hands slipping under the sheets and finding her wet centre. With images of Stef in her mind, Lena made herself cum hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena smiled as she walked towards the restaurant that she had texted to Stef. Stef stood outside, wearing dress pants and a top. Her hands in her pockets. She looked nervous. She was shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Lena said, approaching Stef.

"It's okay, I thought…"

"I wouldn't stand you up, shall we go in," Lena smiled.

"Sure,"

They went into the restaurant. They were seated near a window. They ordered wine and started looking over the menu,

"Where is Brandon?" Lena asked,

"He is with his dad, we had a little fight?"

"You and Brandon?"

Stef looked up and laughed.

"No, Lena, Mike and I,"

"You're not together?" Lena said slowly. Looking at Stef over the menu.

"We are separated. It wasn't working. I'm erm…" She stopped. She didn't want to say anything else.

"I'm sorry."

"We only married because I was pregnant with Brandon, erm…I wanted…wanted to make my father happy," Stef said, saying more than she expected. She trusted Lena. she couldn't work why.

"That must be hard,"

"I tried to make it good but it failed. i can't see us getting back together, even with my mother and father pushing me."

"You have to do what makes you happy," Lena said,

Stef listened. Smiling that really was the best advice. She wasn't sure that what would make her happy would make anyone else happy. She was hiding. She was ashamed of who she could be.

"That's not what Mom and Dad are saying," Stef said grinning, she was doing the best to mask her pain.

Lena looked at her, taking her in. something was off. she could see that something was wrong.

"You're doing well bring up your boy," Lena said, she was being completely honestly. She liked Brandon.

"I'm trying my best. My baby boy is everything to me." Stef said, "He is the one good thing that my relationship with Mike has given me."

"He is a credit to you,"

"Thank you,"

"Pleasure,"

"Are you dating?" Stef said, then something clicked. "Sorry that was a little personal."

"No, no, no it's fine," Lena laughed. "I'm sort of dating,"

"Sort off?"

"Its not serious, we've only been on a couple of dates."

"He is a lucky man,"

"Lucky woman," Lena said,

"What? Sorry?"

"I'm a lesbian,"

"Sorry, oh, man I am messing this up so badly." Stef said, she was blushing now. She knew she was right. Lena was a lesbian.

"Don't worry, seriously." Lena said, smiling. "People don't look at me and think gay,"

"You're gorgeous." Stef said. "Erm. Sorry." Stef looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe she had said it.

"Don't be." Lena laughed. "You are too,"

"No I'm not,"

"You are, but I won't argue with you," Lena said.

"Thank you," Stef grinned.

Their conversation came easy after that, they talked about books, TV and films. They found that they had a lot in common. The jokes and laughter come easily to both of them, They were getting to know each other. They eat. Enjoyed a meal together.

Lena paid, even after Stef tried to give her money.

Stef walked her to her car, she didn't want the evening to end. Lena turned to her when they got the car. She looked at Stef and smiled.

"I really enjoyed tonight,"

"Me too," Stef said, smiling. she moved into Lena's personal space.

Something in her mind told her to just do it. she reached up she rested her hand onto Lena's soft face. she closed her eye and touched her lips to Lena's. the kiss was smooth and Stef couldn't believe that Lena tasted like heaven. She pulled away, looking at Lena who looked shocked that it had happened. Stef just stepped away.

"Sorry, Oh crap. I'm sorry," Stef said, before turning and walking away.

Lena stood there, the feel of Stef's lips on hers was still on her lips. She was shocked. it had felt amazing. she hadn't wanted it to end. she couldn't believe it had happened. she got into her car. Her body shaking.

Stef got home she closed the door, resting her back against the front door. she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd done what she had done. she'd kissed Lena. the feel of her lips against hers. She wanted to carry on. She wanted that feeling again. Her phone beeped.

She took it out of her pocket and opened the message.

'I can't do this if you are in the closet, thanks for tonight. Lena'

Stef felt tears run down her face. she didn't know what to do. she had feelings for Lena. kissing her tonight had proven that. She didn't know what to do. she had to say it. she had to admit it.

"I'm gay," she whispered. "I've always been gay."

She knew that kiss, the moment her lips touched Lena's her life was changed forever.

She knew what she had to do.

She had to beat the shame, beat everything else. she'd ran. She'd kissed Lena and panicked.

She wanted to be with Lena. she'd never had this much fun. She'd enjoyed every moment in her company. She had to admit how she felt.

She was sexually attracted to Lena.

She took a deep breath. This was harder than she thought.

She went into the bed room, kicking off her shoes. She lay onto the bed. Her body relaxing. Her mind was racing. Her thoughts, as they had been for so many nights were on Lena and now she knew how her lips felt against Stef's. she closed her eyes and she was dreaming about that kiss. That moment. her life changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Stef pulled the car into the drive way of her childhood home. She had grown up here. she'd been told her she was wrong here. She felt her shame for the first time. she turned of the engine. She slowly got out of the car, heading towards the kitchen. She saw her father making a sandwich. Since her mother had left her father Frank didn't look after himself.

Stef opened the French windows, walking in, she smiled,

"Hey Kid, can I make you a sandwich?" Frank asked, looking at his only child.

"Hey dad. Erm…no thank you."

"What's the matter?" Frank said putting the knife down as Stef gripped the back of the chair.

"Erm…"

"Stefanie." He said

"Dad, there is no easy way to say this."

"Are you okay?" Frankie said.

"I'm fine." Stef said slowly.

"Brandon is okay?"

"Yes, Brandon is fine dad,"

"Good, are you getting back with Mike?" Frankie wanted his wife back with her husband.

"No, dad I'm going back to Mike."

"Why?" He said.

"Because…because…I've meet someone else."

"No, that's not how this works you are married you can't start dating another man." Frank said.

"It's not another man," Stef looked down and saw her hand was shaking on the back of chair.

"You meet someone, of course it would be a man." Frank said slowly.

"No, Dad…the person I've meet is a woman,"

"A woman, no. you're not gay," Frank said. "Remember we went to the minster."

"No Dad. I went to a minster. You locked me in a room with a man who told me that I was wrong, that my feelings are wrong. But dad. I can't hide anymore."

"Hide? You're married.

"I'm going to ask Mike for a divorce."

"You can't divide your family Stefanie. Seriously. You're not gay." Frank said.

"Dad I have feelings for a woman, I've been hiding for so long." Stef said, tears running down her face.

"I can't cope with this."

"I can't cope with being straight. I don't want to rip my family apart, I don't want, want my boy to be from a divorced family. no but I can't pretend anymore. I'm not happy."

"Your husband comes first."

"No dad. I do. Brandon does."

"You're NOT gay."

"Dad, I am. I'm a lesbian." Stef said.

"No, no," Frank said. "Stef please."

"Dad," Stef took a deep breath. "I'm a lesbian. you can do whatever you think. When you're ready to talk to me. please call me." Stef walked out of the house leaving the French window open she got into the car and drove off. she was supposed to meet Mike. She knew that her father would be calling her mother. She would talk to her when she was ready.

She parked next to a metre, feeding it. she rushed into the café. Noticing Mike. She walked over, he got up and kissed her check, she couldn't pretend anymore. They sat down, facing each other. Stef put her purse on the back of the chair.

"I am sorry I'm late." Stef said. Today really was an emotional.

"Look the separation has been good," He said, holding his mug of coffee. "I mean, bad, but good. It's made me release I've not been present in our marriage for a while. And I'm sorry. Our family is everything to me Stef. I'm going to spend more time with you and Brandon. I'm going to communicate. I'll even go to counselling. I just… I love you." He finished.

"Counselling can't fix what's wrong with Mike." Stef said slowly, it was time she was honest.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"You're a good man and you're a real good dad. But I've not been happy."

"Yeah, lately." He said, looking shocked. "me neither. Things were good once Stef"

"Because I tried make them good," Stef tried to find the words " But something was missing because I can't love you the way you love me."

"I don't understand. Why not?" Mike said.

"Because I'm gay," Stef said, looking into her husband's eyes. "I'm a lesbian." Mike's face fell. "And I'm sorry, for you and for me, for it taking me so long for me to be able to say that and to expect it. "

"Why now?" Mike said. Tears in his eyes, as he knew that his wife was leaving him for good.

"Because I meet someone."

Mike just looked at her, she could see that his world had fallen apart. She felt guilty, but she had to be true to herself. Mike got up and left her sat there. She put her head in her hands. She got up. leaving money on the table. She went to her car. She cried. Sitting alone in her car. Knowing she had to go and pick Brandon up. she had to pull herself together.

She felt so alone.

She had no one to run too.

Her phone rang and she saw her mother's name but she couldn't deal with her right now.

Right now she had to pick Brandon up and go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Stef finally got Brandon off to sleep, she was cleaning up his toys when the buzzer went for her apartment. She took a deep breath knowing full well who that was going to be. She didn't need or want to have this conversation but she knew it was coming. She went to the front door, opening it and her mother swanned in without even saying hello.

"You've got to be joking me Stefanie," Sharon said walking into the living room.

"Hello mother," Stef said rolling her eyes, she hated that her mother thought she owned the place and walked around like it.

"Don't start Stefanie. I've had your father ranting at me. Then Mike called. What the hell is going on?" Sharon demanded putting her hands on her hips.

Stef looked at her mother. Not sure what she was going to say. she took a deep breath. When she didn't answer. Sharon became impatient.

"Well?"

"What do you want me to say?" Stef said.

"Whatever has made you father yell, and Mike to think your marriage is over." Sharon said, even though she was divorced from Frank, she had stuck it out till Stef was eighteen before she'd made the choice to leave. She'd been miserable the whole time.

"My marriage is over." Stef said, pointedly. She may as well be honest with her mother on that point.

"No, it's not. You're just taking a break."

"No, we're not Mom. I can't love him, not the way he loves me." Stef took a deep breath and just said it, the more she said it the easier it had to be to say it, well so she hoped "Mom I'm a lesbian,"

"What are you talking about?" Sharon said.

"I'm gay Mom," Stef said, trying not to roll her eyes at her mother

"No, you're married to Mike." Sharon said, not wanting to believe her daughter's words.

"No, Mom, look at me. I'm a lesbian. I've got feelings for women. You know I do. You've known since Tess. Yet you just let dad push me into a room, with a minster who told me I was evil, wrong and I should be straight." Stef bit out. she hated that she'd spent the last thirteen years hiding because of her father's actors

"You're married," Sharon said, her voice shocked, "You've got your son to think about,"

"Mom, I'm thinking about my son. It's not fair for him to witness an unhappy marriage. he should see his mother and father happy and we are not happy together."

"Why now?" Sharon said,

"Because I'm gay and Mike is drinking more. We only got married because we got drunk and had sex."

"Sex that produced my grandson."

"I'm well aware of that mother. But Mike and I are over."

"But why?" Sharon said.

Stef knew she wasn't getting it. she had to change tacked. It was the only thing she could do.

"I've meet someone,"

"Oh Stefanie," Sharon said throwing her hands into the air in frustration,

"I've meet a woman I can't live without and I wanted to do this.

"You are married Stefanie," Sharon said, shaking her head.

"I'm going to ask Mike for a divorce."

"You can't do this to your family." Sharon said.

"I'm doing what's right for me, Mom. My son needs happiness, not me and Mike fighting all the time. I can't deal with this right now." She got up,

"You can't walk away from this." Sharon demanded

"Yes, I can, please Mom. I feel alone enough. I don't need you taking Mike's side."

"He is my son-in-law."

"I'm your daughter," Stef said as tears starting running down her face.

"You're destroying your family life."

"No, Mom, I'm not." Stef said. "I'm doing what's right. I can't stay with Mike. I'm not straight." Stef was crying now. She was finding this so hard.

"I can't talk to you right now." Sharon said. Before picking up her purse and walking out. Stef heard the front door slam shut

She sat, for a moment. tears running down her face.

This really was the hardest thing she was ever going to do.

Lena looked at the woman she had been dating. Julie could tell something was wrong. She also knew she was batting above her weight. She looked at Lena who was nursing a cup of coffee at the end of their meal.

"Lena,"

"Mmm," Lena said. Looking up at the woman.

"You've not been here all night." Julie said.

"I'm sorry, erm. This isn't working." Lena said.

"I thought I was doing too well." Julie smiled.

"I'm really sorry. you're a lovely person but we are not going to work out."

"I get it, it's fine. We didn't have much in common." Julie was hurting. She liked Lena a lot but could see she was districted she was lost. Something was playing on her mind. She took some money out of her purse. Paying her half the bill before she got up with another word and left. Knowing the relationship was over.

Lena didn't fight it.

She watched her go. Leaving her there. With her coffee. Since Stef had kissed her, all she could think about was Stef's lips on hers. She wanted to feel Stef's naked body close to her. but Stef had gay panicked. She'd seen it before.

She knew she had to stop having thoughts about a straight married woman. She couldn't let her go there. Now she'd broken up with someone because all she could think about was Stef. It wasn't fair of Julie.

She took a deep breath. Paid her half of the bill left a tip and went to get a cab home. She tried to think of other things but her mind kept returning to the blonde. To the woman who had kissed her and made her heart race. She couldn't help it. all she wanted was Stef. She knew she couldn't have her. she couldn't get involved with a parent, a married straight one at that. Who had kissed her and ran.

Lena got into her car, sitting there for a while. Just thinking.

This was more difficult that she thought it would be. Her mind kept coming back to Stef. Back to warm, who made her laugh. She wanted to know her. date her. she knew she couldn't. she shouldn't want these things. she had to distance herself from it. she couldn't do this. This was one relationship she could not pursue.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly a month since they had kissed. Stef had seen her every day when she dropped Brandon off. she had looked at Lena, had day dreamed about them being together. she'd sat in her car. She couldn't do this anymore. Stef had talked to her friends, she'd been rejected by her parents. It was time for her to be rejected by the woman she had feelings for. She sent a text for Lena to come out. she had to do this, while she had the courage to do it. she got out of the car, standing her arms folded not sure if she could do this. She saw Lena walking towards her. her hair bouncing slightly as she walked.

"I'm not doing this," Lena said, Stef saw her face fall. "I'm not getting involved with a married woman. Women like you are just passing through, but this is where I live Stef." Lena said determined. She wanted to be with her but she couldn't let herself be with her.

"I told Mike and I told my dad, my Mom, and my friends, well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay. I even used the word lesbian. I told them I meet a woman I can't live without and I…" Stef voice was breaking. "I belong with you Lena."

Lena didn't know what to say. she didn't think this could happen. They had kissed once. Yeah they had gotten to know each other over coffee and dinner but was Stef really doing this. coming out to be with her.

"That is, if you will?" Stef said

"You had me at lesbian." Lena said, without thinking.

Stef reached out taking her hand. pulling Lena into her arms. She came willingly. Their lips meet. The kiss was slow and passionate. Lena pulled away.

"I've…erm got to go back to work," Lena said, her hands running up and down Stef's back. She didn't want to let go,

"Erm…maybe we could do dinner on Friday night, at my place, because I've Brandon,"

"I know you're a package deal." Lena smiled, resting her forehead against Stef's. wasn't ready to let go.

"Let me make dinner for you, could be take out but you never know."

Lena smiled.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither, you've got my address,"

"I do." Lena smiled, before kissing Stef's lips one more time. she walked away.

Stef watched her go, her heart was racing. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd told Lena and she hadn't been rejected. Now she had an official date. she was going to have to live up to everything. She was doing this. she was going to do this. she was officially going on a date with her woman, a woman she had deep feelings for.

She got into the car, she could still feel Lena's lips on hers. It was magically. She was in love with a woman she barely knew but this felt more right than her marriage had.

She drove home, picking up the mail. She went into the apartment, She looked at the mail as she shut the door. she opened the legal letter, it was officially her divorce papers she had seen her lawyer two weeks before. She knew that Mike would be getting the papers too. The phone started ringing. She picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello,"

"You're doing this to me, to Brandon," Mike slurred down the phone

"Mike I'm a lesbian our marriage is over."

"You're destroying me you know that. This is all your fault."

"No, we are both to blame for the end of our marriage, I'm just not lying to myself anymore." Stef said slowly.

"Is that what you really want?" Mike said,

Stef took a deep breath.

"It is, I'm not happy, I can't pretend anymore." Stef admitted. "Please just sign the papers."

"I love you Stef, I love our family. I love Brandon."

"I'm sorry Mike I can't feel the same about you anymore." She said softly.

It broke her heart that she was doing this. she had to do this.

"You're my world Stef,"

"Mike, please. we have to do the right thing, we weren't happy together. we have to do what's best for us and Brandon. Us fighting all the time, and not getting on, and destroying each other is not the best environment to bring up our son. We are better apart. We need to find a way to co parent our son but we cannot do this together."

"You can't do this to your family."

"It's done. please Mike. Please just sign the papers I don't want this to go to court."

"Why you scared you will lose Brandon?" Mike said bitterly.

"No, Mike because I'm not the one who is drunk at half ten in the morning," Stef bit back. Knowing she was right. she heard Mike's sharp intake of breath. Knowing that she was right.

"Fine, I will fucking sign it, you've broken me Stef. You did this. NOT ME." Mike slammed the phone down.

Stef sat on the floor in the living room. she was divided. She was excited she had a date with Lena and heart broken that she'd done this much damage to her family. she was going to be a single parent. She signed the papers in front of her. putting them into a fresh envelope. She took them out putting them in the out going mail. She had to do this. for herself. For Brandon. For Mike.

She went back into the apartment. Went into the bathroom, slipped out of her clothes and got into the shower. Leaning against the title wall. She cried. She let out emotions she would never let anyone else see. Emotions she kept to herself.

She knew she was doing the right thing by herself. but she wasn't sure this was what was best for her family. she felt selfish and so lone!

She had so much to look forward too. Lena, a new life but right she only felt guilt, shame and loneliness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy, why is there cheesecake in the fridge?" Brandon asked as he got his juice box out.

Stef smiled at her son.

"That's for dessert,"

"Why do we have fancy cheesecake?" Brandon asked as he put his strew into his drink.

"Because Lena is coming to dinner," Stef smiled as she as prepared the salad.

"Lena who?"

"Lena Adams,"

"You mean Miss Adams?" Brandon asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah,"

"Was I bad?" He said, Stef looked at her son, as he sat at the island drinking his juice.

"No, my sweet, sweet boy." Stef smiled. "Lena and I are…"

"What Mommy?"

"Are having a date," Stef said softly.

"Okay, don't date daddy anymore?"

"You're dad and I weren't working. Mommy loves him because he helped create you, but we can't be together anymore."

"Daddy is always going to live in another house?" Brandon asked, looking at his mother. He loved his mother deeply and she always been there for him. Even at five he knew his Mom wasn't perfect, that she had her fears, he wanted to love her. he did love her.

"Yeah buddy, is that okay?"

"Mommy, I just want you to be happy,"

Stef smiled.

"I need you to be happy baby," Stef replied to her son. She walked around him holding him close. She kissed the top of his head.

"Mommy, I'm happy." He smiled up at his mother. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked, his little mind changing the subject.

"We're having grilled chicken, rice and salad is that okay?"

"Yeah, is there BBQ source?"

"There sure is." Stef smiled.

After a few moments Brandon looked at his Mom.

"Mommy, can two girls love each other?"

"Yes baby," She was not going put her father's horrible views into her son's head. "Two women, two men a Mommy and daddy, it's fine. You can love whomever you want. The most important thing in the world is that you have love and enjoy love. I love you Brandon, I always will, no matter what,"

"I love you too Mommy,"

They both looked up as the apartment buzzer went off.

"Is that Miss Adams?"

"It should be buddy, let me go and find out." Stef pushed her hair out of her face as she walked along the hall to wards the door. she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Well Hello Miss Adams,"

"I thought we were past formalities." Lena smiled. she was holding a bottle of wine. She was wearing a lovely dress, that showed off her muscular arms and was just low enough to get her a glimpse of her breasts.

"Brandon calls you that, please come in," Stef said. She moved and closed the door.

Lena looked at the woman who had put her heart on the line, the woman who had admitted she was gay for her. she moved forward and gently kissed Stef's lips.

"Hello," Lena said softly.

"Hi, erm…come through." Stef said.

Lena followed Stef down the hall and into the small kitchen smiling when she saw Brandon sat at the island drinking his juice box.

"Hi Brandon,"

"Hi Miss Adams,"

"You can call me Lena." Lena smiled as she sat next too him putting the bottle of wine onto the island.

"Thank you." Brandon said. "Are you dating my Mommy?" Brandon said cocking his head to one side the same way Stef did.

Stef nearly dropped the knife she holding at her son's questions.

"I am dating your Mommy is that okay with you?" Lena asked, she looked at the little boy.

"As long as you are good to her. daddy wasn't. she's very special." Brandon tried to whisper.

"I know she is." Lena smiled.

"Erm, is grilled chicken okay?" Stef said.

"That's fine honey," Lena said without thinking.

Brandon giggled slightly.

"Erm…Brandon why don't you set the table."

"Okay Mommy," He jumped down, getting what he needed he headed into the dinning room which was also in their living room.

"Sorry about his questions," Stef said

"He is going to have lots of them." Lena could tell that something was wrong with Stef. "What's the matter?"

"When Brandon has gone to bed, I'll talk to you okay?"

"Sure," Lena smiled.

Brandon walked back in. It was like he was protecting his mother. Lena watched as they worked as a team. She saw the mother that Stef was. she had seen her at school but this was different. The bits of praise that Stef gave her son, when he didn't do something right she showed him how to do it. Lena smiled. she'd made the right choice to come.

Lena sat on Stef's sofa, nursing a glass of wine. Brandon was now sleeping. Stef walked in after checking on him. She sat herself next to Lena on the sofa, not touching her. she as still so unsure of everything.

"What's on your mind Stef?" Lena asked, turning her body towards her.

"Mike and I have both signed our divorce papers, I get a letter this morning saying that we will be divorced by next week, Mike isn't fighting any of it."

"Who gets custody of Brandon?"

"I do. the judge signing the papers saw Mike drunk at 10am and granted it to me. but I want Brandon to know his father. I'm hoping that Mike can kick the habit and I can trust him with my son." Stef said

"You're really doing all this,"

"My father isn't talking to me. my mother has taken Mike's side, most of the station aren't talking to me. I'm the evil woman who has figured out she's gay." Stef said rubbing her forehead. "Sorry I've said too much,"

"No you haven't." Lena put her glass down onto the coffee table. She looked at Stef. She reached over and took her hand. she could see that Stef was shaking. "I'm proud of you,"

"Why?" Stef said slowly.

"You're taking the most painful journey, I know that. You're opening yourself up. you're doing what is finally right for you."

"My father, my hero, the man I've always wanted to please most in the world. Has disowned me. He won't answer my calls. I went to see him and he simply asked me to leave till I went back to Mike. My mother has taken his side. She keeps saying I shouldn't be ripping my family apart. They don't get it." Stef said, she was opening herself up to the woman in front of her.

Lena rubbed the hand she was holding.

"I was lucky. I knew at fourteen, I told my Mom and dad when I was fifteen. My father told me that he still loved me. my Mom said the same."

"I knew at sixteen." Stef whispered.

"What happened Stef?" Lena asked. She wanted to know this woman. She wanted her to bare her soul. Lena felt Stef's fingers lock around hers.

"I had a best friend, Tess. Tess Brown. We were so close. We would sleep in the same bed, scratch each other's backs, spend hours talking. We were so close. I knew I had sexual feelings for her. one evening, we were cuddling on the couch. sitting a little close. She was wrapped in my arms." Stef took a deep breath, air was getting stuck in her throat. "Dad found us. He asked Tess to leave. He then screamed at me. told me that my feelings were wrong. He made me go to the youth minster. They locked me in a room with a man who proceed to tell me that being gay was wrong. It was the worse experience of my life. I tried to be straight. I tried."

"You shouldn't have had to try." Lena said honestly.

"I'm a lesbian. I have sexual feelings and attraction to women. I can't keep doing this to myself. I'm twenty-nine." Stef said.

"You don't have to hide with me." Lena said. "I'm here because I want to be."

"What if I disappoint you too?" Stef said suddenly. She didn't pull her hand away she was enjoying the feeling of Lena's long fingers around her own.

"You won't. a relationship is teamwork. We will work together. we can go at your pace." Lena said slowly.

"I'm…what…" Stef didn't know how to word the question, there was one topic that she found hard to talk about and that was sex.

"You can ask me anything Stef?" Lena said, honestly.

"What if I'm not enough for you?"

"How wouldn't you be enough for me Stef? C'mon I'm attracted too you. When your lips touch mine, my heart beat raises and I know I want to be with you. I've broken up with the woman I was dating." Lena said.

"I meant…erm…" Stef found herself blushing.

Lena had never seen anything as cute as Stef blushing.

"In the bedroom," Stef whispered. Her voice was breaking she couldn't say it.

Lena smiled, she reached up pushing Stef's blonde hair out of her face. her long fingers running along the jawline.

"You will be enough."

"How can you be so sure?" Stef whispered.

"You're new to this, I know you. But it will come to you, sex. Loving making. I can teach you. You will learn."

Lena moved forward, her whole body shifting towards Stef. She moved forward. She pushed Stef's hair out of her face. her closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly as her lips meet Stef's. Stef reached out, her own hands going into Lena's straighten hair. The lips locked in a passionate kiss. Lena making little moans as the kiss felt so right. Stef pulling Lena to her. Needing her closer. The kiss last longer than either of them expected. It felt right. they were together locked together. Lena pulled away resting her forehead against Stef's. watching her breath hard.

"How does that make you feel?" Lena asked.

"Alive," Stef said honestly.

"That' all I can ask," Lena grinned, before she kissed her again.

"You're remarkable." Stef said slowly.

"I'm going to date you, show you everything. I will support you."

"I will do the same for you, I just…"

"What?" Lena said pulling back slightly.

"Brandon?"

"You're a Mom, I see that. I'm fine with that. I'm twenty-six not three. I get it. we will enjoy our time. we will make time for each other like now. I have feeling for you Stefanie, and I'm willing to do this if you are?"

"I want you, I want this. I'm just so scared."

"I know this is a big thing. I get that. We will take this all one step at a time."

"I like that idea." Stef said before kissing her again. "Can I get you any more wine?"

"No, thank you. I think it's time I went home."

"Brandon is going to my Mom's next Saturday; can I see you?" Stef asked, not wanting to be apart from Lena.

"I'm going out with some friends. You can join us if you would like?" Lena said, smiling.

"Erm," Stef was unsure.

"You don't have too,"

"No, wait. Yes I will come,"

"I'll pick you up here tomorrow at seven, how does that sound?" Lena said softly.

"Amazing, I'll see you in the week when I drop off and pick up B,"

"I hope so." Lena kissed her one more time. "I can't get enough of you." Lena smiled before standing up. she got her purse and Stef showed her out. Shocked. she had the nicest evening, she'd had in a long time. she was going on a date again next week. She shook her head. this was happening to her and she was finally ready to run with it. Lena's words around her worth made her feel-good inside. This was now real.


	8. Chapter 8

Stef looked at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing a shirt she had bought and jeans, which were riding low on her hips. She'd slipped a belt on. She felt comfortable. She wasn't sure that this was the look she was going for when Lena had told her it was causal tonight. She wanted to look good for her. She sat onto the bed and pulled on her boots. She looked these boots, they were comfortable.

She had been glad when she had dropped Brandon off at her Mom's she hadn't said anything. Sharon had told Stef that she would still take Brandon when needed but she wasn't happy that she was in the middle of divorcing Mike. Sharon had made it very clear that she was not impressed with her daughters choose. They hadn't spoke about it. just what she was going to do with Brandon.

Stef smiled as she heard the door buzzer. She got up, taking one last look at herself before she went to the door opening. She smiled. Lena was stood wearing a dress, her arms bare. A purse over her shoulder and her long straighten hair up and out of her face.

"Hey," Stef said, still a little nervous. She moved out of the way allowing Lena to come into her apartment. She closed the door and Lena stepped into her personal space. She kissed her lips gently.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Stef said a little breathless, Lena being this close did that to her. they hadn't kissed since the week before. They had seen and spoken to each other, but this was the first time they had been alone again.

"You look amazing," Lena said taking in Stef's slightly butch look.

"You think so," Stef said unsure of herself.

"You do, trust me." Lena smiled.

Stef looked at Lena taking in the dress. Her toned arms, the little bit of cleavage on display. The shirt that stopped just above her knee and the heels, this woman really did take her breath away.

"You look beautiful," Stef said.

"Thank you, I've ordered us a cab he will pick us up in about ten minutes." Lena said.

"Okay,"

"There are a couple of things I should warn you about,"

"That doesn't sound good." Stef said she picked up her keys, wallet and phone.

"Have you ever been to a lesbian club?"

"No," Stef admitted, she'd always wanted to but the feeling of shame she felt had always stopped her.

"Okay, you may hear the term fresh meat used, it just means you're new on the scene."

"Right, so not too insulting then,"

"Not at all." Lena laughed. "And my friends, sometimes. Just sometimes say the wrong things."

"Okay, I'll try not take it to seriously." Stef said. She was getting more nervous now.

Lena could sense and see it. she didn't want her woman to fall apart. She walked back over to her, her heels clicking slightly on the wooden floor. She gently took her in her arms and kissed her. Stef's hands find her hair and neck and Lena's own hands running up and down Stef's strong back. The kiss lasted a little longer as neither of them wanted to part.

"I'm here, I'll be there, you can hold my hand. you can be open and honest. You don't have to hide with me. okay?" Lena whispered the words into Stef's ear, making the woman in her arms shiver.

"Okay," Stef agreed, but when Lena was this close she thought she would agree to anything,

"C'mon the cab will be waiting." Lena said, taking her hand and they left the apartment.

Stef really didn't know what was going to happen tonight and that scared her.

Lena opened the door the club and the noise of women chatting and the soft music playing hit them. This wasn't like any club Stef had ever been in, it was filled with chairs, laughter and people sat in groups talking. The music was an after thought and not the main focus.

"Welcome to Women's Night at the Laurel." Lena said,

"This isn't what I was expecting," Stef admitted.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry Honey," Once again the word Honey slipped out of Lena's mouth and it made Stef swoon. She wanted to hear it all the time. It came so naturally to Lena.

Lena scanned the club and noticed her friend sitting in the far corner. She knew they had to get drinks first, because once Stef was there, it was unlikely these women would let her leave.

"Let's head to the bar, and then I'll take you to meet my friends." Lena said.

"Erm, okay," Stef said, she found herself putting her hands into her pockets as they walked over to the bar,

"What can I get you ladies?" Said the bartender, Stef took the woman in. she had short purple hair, she looked confident with her look.

"I'd like a red wine please, what would you like Stef?" Lena asked, resting her hand in the small of Stef's back as if she was trying to make sure the woman around her knew she was with her.

"Erm, a glass of white would be good than you," Stef said, she was more nervous. She could feel Lena's hand on the small of her back. She looked around the room, noticing that women were looking at her. Looking at Lena. Their drinks arrived. they took them, as Lena paid. They turned and Lena guided Stef towards a table, which had a few women around it.

"Lena, I thought you weren't going to make it." one woman said.

"What makes you say that Jenna?" Lena said as her and Stef took a seat.

"Well I'm sure you'd rather be in bed." Jenna said, Lena shook her head and looked at Stef, who suddenly looked scared.

"Erm, I'm going to let that drop. Stef, honey, this is Jenna, her wife Kelly. Hope and her partner Kim, Molly and her partner Tracy, plus this is Sara and Michelle,"

"We're not together," Sara said smiling, making Stef laugh.

"Everyone this is Stef," Lena said everyone said hello.

Stef picked her glass, drinking some of her wine. Her hand was shaking, she decided to put the glass down. Lena noticed as the conversation around the table started up. they were talking about a single woman at the bar that Michelle had her eyes on.

Lena slipped her hand onto Stef's thigh. Stef tensed. Lena felt it at once she looked at her. she knew that it was hard for Stef. This was all new. Lena went to move her hand. but as quickly as she moved her fingers. She felt Stef's hand on top of hers. Stef looked at Lena.

"Please, don't." She mouthed. Lena simply nodded.

"Stef, what do you do for a living?" Tracy asked she took a drink of a colourful cocktail through a straw.

"I'm a police officer." Stef said

"Oh man, a woman in uniform, you do wear a uniform right?" Sara asked.

"I do," Stef blushed.

"Lena I'm not sure how you are going to cope. You don't agree with guns." Jenna said,

"Stef is not defined by the gun she carries or the job she does. She's defined by the person she is." Lena said,

Stef looked at Lena and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Pleasure,"

"Can you two stop making gooey eyes at each other, it's making me wanna vomit," Michelle said.

"You're just jealous," Kelly said.

"What of Lena?" Michelle said.

"Yeah, she got herself a hottie." Molly said.

Stef took a deep breath.

"Erm, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Stef got up heading towards the bathroom. Lena watched her go, knowing she would have to go and see if she was okay.

"Can you guys calm down please." Lena said

"What?"

"She's only been out of the closet for a few weeks. You're scaring her."

"This is all new to her," Jenna said her eyes wide."

"Yeah, so please, down a bit."

Lena got up and walked into the bathroom and found Stef, looking into the mirror. Lena walked over to her.

"They are a bit much I'm sorry,"

"They have their questions, I get that, they are your friends. I'm sorry maybe this was all a bit much."

"You're doing fine. I've asked them to calm down. come back please."

Stef turned and looked at Lena and knew that she would find it hard to say no to this woman.

"Okay, I will try."

"That's all I ask," Lena said,

They walked out together. going back to the table. Stef felt like she was on show but she wanted this. she wanted to be with Lena. They sat back down at the table, and the conversation had moved onto the girl that Michelle was now chatting to at the bar. Stef listened and took everything in.

"Can I get you drink?" Stef asked Lena.

"Please another red would be great thank you," Lena said

Stef got up and headed to the bar, she was waiting her turn when a woman slide up beside her.

"Hi," The woman said.

"Hi," Stef said as she managed to get attention of the bartender who signalled she was next.

"Can I get you a drink?" The woman said, getting into Stef's personal space.

"No thank you, I'm here with someone,"

"And she's left you alone at the bar," The woman said smiling at her. Stef really didn't know what to do. she was used to men coming onto her but women were a little bit more aggressive.

"She's waiting for her drink." Stef said as the bar tender came to her.

"What can I get ya?"

"A glass of red and a glass of white please,"

"You don't have to buy an extra drink for a woman who isn't real," The woman said,

"She's not," Lena said coming up behind Stef.

Stef smiled when she felt Lena's hand in the small of her back again.

"And you are?" The woman said.

"The lady that this amazing woman is buying a drink for." Lena said.

"I'm sorry," The woman stepped back. She moved off.

"Thank you for that," Stef said, she found herself leaning into Lena for support.

"It's what we do," Lena said slipping her arm around Stef as Stef paid for the drinks. She passed Lena her red wine. Lena noticed that Stef was still shaking. "This is all a bit much for you isn't it,"

"No it's fine. I'm used to men coming onto me, but women."

"I can come onto you." Lena whispered.

"Anytime." Stef smiled. she seemed to relax in Lena's company.

"Good, shall we go back to the girls,"

"Yeah, let's do this." Stef grinned as they walked back to the table.

The evening went well, Stef drank a little too much, she'd got to know Lena's friends. They had laughed and joked and as the evening had gone on. She's relaxed. as the drink had followed. She'd got to know the women around her. she'd laughed and joked with them. now they were in a cab back to her place. Lena's hand on her thigh. They arrived and Stef simply got up paid and reached in to make sure Lena would come with her.

They stumbled into the apartment, both giggling.

"Can I get you coffee?" Stef asked as she went into the kitchen, dropping her wallet, keys and phone onto the counter.

"Coffee or sex?" Lena said, kicking off her heels.

Stef stopped.

"Erm."

"I'll take the coffee," Lena said, laughing softly.

Stef put the coffee pot on, before turning to her woman. She looked at her, she looked so relaxed. she knew they had both drank to much. Lena walked forward, slipping her arms around Stef's waist, feeling the curves of the woman. Stef put her hands onto Lena's shoulders. For a few seconds all the did was look at each before Stef moved forward and captured Lena's lips. Kissing passionately. Her tongue slipping into Lena's slightly open mouth. Her hands in Lena's lush brown hair. The coffee was forgotten as they stumbled around the small kitchen. Stef's back hitting the door frame. That broke them apart.

"Lena…baby…" Stef was breathing hard.

Lena looked at her.

"I know, we have to stop but you so additive Stefanie," Lena moaned.

"Stay. We don't have to…you know…but I don't want you to go."

"Okay," Lena said before kissing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Stef slowly opened her eyes, her head didn't hurt, like she had expected it too, she felt an arm around her waist. She looked down and saw the long mocha fingers of Lena's hand resting against her stomach, Stef was wearing a tank top and shorts. she rolled onto her back and saw Lena lay in her SDPA t-shirt and a pair of shorts that looked big on her.

Lena's eyes were open looking at her.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," Stef replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay for someone who drank too much last night, I don't remember much after leaving the bar, but we didn't make love did we?" Stef asked

"No, we made out a lot." Lena grinned. Stef reached over and gently moved Lena's long hair out of her face.

"I enjoy kissing you."

"you're going to love having sex with me." Lena said wiggling her eyebrows.

Stef smiled. she could feel Lena's fingers playing with the hem of her t-shirt. Her fingers finding Stef's naked skin. Stef's eyes slide shut. She could feel her body reacting to Lena.

Lena watched Stef's reaction. The blush on her neck, the lips she wanted to kiss. The body she wanted to explore. She didn't know how long she could hold off. she could feel the smooth skin of Stef's hip under her fingers. She wanted all off her. she knew she had to wait and do this at Stef's pace. Yet right now. Lay her she wanted her. wanted her to moan her name, wanted to give her the pleasure she knew she could. Her fingers didn't stop moving. She moved slightly closer,

"What do you want Stef?" Lena whispered. She hadn't meant for it to come out so sexual.

"I…erm…wanna go to the bathroom." Stef slide out of the bed.

Lena lay back thinking she had ruined it all.

Stef walked into the ensuite bathroom. She closed the door locking it. she needed a minute. She used the toilet, washing her hands. She decided to brush her teeth. She took a deep breath. Something inside her was awake. She wanted to be with Lena. she wanted Lena to make her feel complete. To hope that the shame she felt for loving a woman would disappear. She took a deep breath and found something deep with herself. she didn't know what she was doing. she had no idea how to please a woman. But a thought took over.

She removed her t-shirt and shorts, she dropped her panties. She looked at herself, making sure. She had trimmed, and she looked good. She took a deep breath before she opened the door of the bathroom. Closing her eyes to the reaction. She just stood naked against the door frame. She really didn't know what had come over her. she'd always been a prude about sex. It was something that was done in darkness under the sheets. Yet her she was standing naked in front of a woman, she barely knew but knew she could trust.

Lena gasped when she looked over at the doorway and saw Stef naked. Taking in her body. the breasts, with their hard pink nipples. Her toned stomach, her trimmed pubic area the toned legs from running after criminals.

"To…erm…answer your question." Stef said nervously. She couldn't be reject now. Not naked in her own bedroom. "I want you." Stef said.

Lena smiled. she got up. removing her own clothes.

Stef gasped. Lena's body was perfect. her small perky breasts, with dark brown nipples her flat stomach. Her waxed pubic area, her long legs.

Lena walked over to Stef, took her face in her hands and kissed her. their bodies came together and Stef gasped as their naked bodies came together and she felt their nipples rubbing together. They managed to get to the bed. Falling onto it. Stef broke the kiss

"I don't know what I'm doing,"

"I will teach you. Don't worry." Lena whispered. Before kissing Stef's neck. She was now topping the inexperienced woman. her hands running down her body. she moved her kissed down her chest. Her lips locking around Stef's already hard nipple. Her tongue flicking around it. Stef pushed her head back her eyes closed. Letting the pleasure sink it. she was breaking hard. She was moaning but she wasn't letting go. Lena licked her way to her other nipple copying what she had done. she could see the blush of arousal on Stef's chest. Her hands holding onto the sheets. Lena licked her way back up Stef's chest.

"Look at me." Lena whispered. Stef opened her eyes as she felt Lena's hand parting her legs.

"What are you doing to me?" Stef asked.

"Showing you what it should be like. You can moan. You can kiss me. you can enjoy it. Brandon isn't here. it's just you and me okay?"

"Okay," Stef moaned as Lena kissed her chin.

"Can I touch you?" Lena whispered.

"Yes." Stef moaned.

Lena smiled. before her hand ran down Stef's body. her fingers running through the wet pubic hair. Stef's hips moved as Lena's fingers moved around her clit. Not touching it. running her fingers either side of it. Lena kept her eyes locked on Stef's as her fingers exploded her wetness.

"You're so wet." Lena moaned.

"For…you…" Stef moaned.

Lena smiled before she touched Stef's clit.

"Fu..ck.." Stef yelped she'd never felt anything like this before.

Lena smiled. as Stef's eyes closed the pleasure showing on her face, as Lena moved her fingers over Stef's clit. Rubbing it, finding the pressure and way Stef liked to be touches. She found it as Stef's hips moved off the bed.

Stef's body was covered in goose bumps and sweat. She could feel her toes curling. She felt her body reacting to Lena's fingers.

Lena kissed Stef's ear.

"Let go." Lena said,

That was all it took Stef's body let go. Stef's breath caught in her throat. Her body tensed. Her head thrown back. Lena's name on her lips. Her whole body shaking she same came. Her body went limp. Lena removed her fingers. Letting Stef's body come back down from the pleasure.

Stef opened her eyes looking up at Lena.

"What…what just happened?" Stef asked.

"You had an orgasm baby," Lena said, kissing her neck, letting her rest for a moment.

"That felt amazing," Stef said

"Is that you're first one?"

"One with another person," Stef admitted.

Lena kissed her again. They rolled around the bed, until Stef was on top of Lena.

Stef pulled away looking down at Lena.

"What do I do?"

"What feels good for you, may feel good for me. we will find out together." Lena said, smiling. she took Stef's hand and lead it down her body. to her wetness. Stef moaned when her fingers made connection with it. Lena moaned as Stef's fingers explored. Stef took the risk and captured. Lena's nipple in her lips. Sucking gently. Lena's back ached off the bed, as Stef found her clit. She rubbed her. Stef's inexperienced fingers working hard. Her mouth locked around Lena's nipple. Lena's body moving in pleasure. Stef couldn't believe she was doing this to her.

"Stef…." Lena came. Her body shaking. Stef couldn't believe it. she'd done this to her.

Lena looked at Stef as she rolled beside her.

"I can't believe we just did that." Stef said.

"It felt amazing." Lena admitted.

"You're done this before," Stef said.

"Sex with a new partner is an adventure. It's never felt this good." Lena said honestly rolling onto her side. Running her fingers along Stef's stomach, watching it rippled.

"I've so much to learn." Stef said.

"Trust me together we will find out what you enjoy, what I enjoy. I love you Stef," Lena said. She just said it. she had a deep feeling for Stef and she knew it was love.

"I love you too Lena," Stef said.

Lena grinned. Before reaching over, she kissed Stef.

Stef walked around the kitchen making pancakes. She was smiling and humming as she made them and made sure the coffee was on. Lena walked out, her hair was curling, as she'd had a shower. She was wearing Stef's robe. She sat at the island looking at Stef.

Stef passed her some pancakes and fruit with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Lena smiled.

"I love the curly hair," Stef said reach over and pushing it away.

"I'm not a hundard percent about it,"

"How long does it take you to straighten it?" Stef asked, joining her.

"About an hour every day,"

"You're very beautiful." Stef said, looking at her lover.

"As are you,"

Lena smiled.

"Thank you," Lena grinned. "You're my girlfriend now. You know, that right?"

"I do, I'm not always going to be great at this. I'm still scared. I'm feeling very alone." Stef admitted. "I love you baby,"

"I love you too, I know this is all quick, I know you're not even divorced yet. But I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," Stef smiled. "I can't wait for you to get to know Brandon more."

"I get that you're a package deal. I can't wait." Lena grinned. She was enjoying this. the sex was amazing.

"Will you spend next week end with me and B?"

"I'd love too," Lena admitted. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you and him. You do know what Lesbian's bring to second date right?"

" A u-haul I know the jokes, this was our second date and we had sex." Stef said. "I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." Stef admitted.

Lena walked around the island, she stood between Stef's legs.

"We are on this ride together." Lena said. "We will travel this road together. I know this is all new to you, the world is scary when you're coming out. but we will do this together."

"You're remarkable do you know that?"

"I try."

Lena smiled before she picked up Stef's fork and started to eat Stef's pancakes.

"Really?" Stef smiled.

"Oh it's always better when it's someone else's." Lena said. Before eating more. Both of them just enjoying each other's.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mommy, is daddy coming to me today?" Brandon asked, it was Friday, she had just picked him up and knew that Lena would be here for the weekend soon.

"I think Daddy will see you tomorrow buddy, not sure if he is coming tonight,"

"I wanted to show him my picture." Brandon had drawn a picture at school and he was very proud. He was showing everyone he could.

"I'm sure he will love your picture buddy," Stef smiled.

"What's for dinner Mommy?"

"I'm not sure yet buddy,"

"How can you not be sure?"

"Because I'm not, now have you done your homework?"

"No,"

"Well please go and get it and while I decided what we're going to eat,"

"Fine," Brandon said.

"Less attitude Brandon."

"Yes Mommy," He hung his head and went off.

The apartment buzzer went off. Stef took a deep breath. It had been a long week. She opened the door. smiling when she saw Lena stood with her purse and an overnight bag.

"Hey honey you look like you're about to blow a fuse." Lena said smiling.

Stef moved out of the way, letting her into the apartment.

"Between, my Mom, Mike and Brandon I think I'm going crazy," Stef said. "Put your bag in my room, I'll be in the kitchen." Stef grinned.

Lena did as she was asked and also dropped her purse off, removed her jacket, taking her phone out. she walked into the kitchen and saw Brandon sat at the island a juice box next to him. He was working on his math homework. Lena sat next to him.

"Hey Brandon."

"Hi Lena." he said his voice was low.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked, Stef watched, smiling as she cut the chicken up.

"My math homework. Mommy says I have to do it before TV time." He said.

"Would you like some help?"

"Mommy says I have to try first." Brandon said.

"Well, I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you," Brandon said before going back to his math.

Lena got up and walked around to see what her girlfriend was doing. she walked up behind her. slipping her arms around her. she kissed her neck. Stef slowly melted into her.

"Hello, again." Lena said, her lips close to Stef's ear.

"Hi, not in front of Brandon."

"What?" Lena said, letting go.

"I don't want to confuse him."

"Mommy, I know you and Lena are girlfriends, it's fine. I've finished can I play in my room."

"Sure buddy," Stef said. She moved and leant against the counter. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I should haven't jumped on you."

"You didn't. he knows more. I don't want him to be confused."

"He will be fine." Lena said, "I just wanted to touch you. Be near you."

"I want that too, man. I'm sorry Lena. can we start this evening again." Stef said looking at her lover. She was her lover they had slept together they had spent the whole of the Sunday before exploring each other.

"We can."

Stef walked into her woman's arms letting Lena's arms slip around her waist. Stef's arms shaking around Lena's neck.

"Hello honey, how was your week?" Lena asked.

"Awful," Stef admitted,

"I'm going to make sure you have a great weekend,"

"Promises, promises." Stef laughed before kissing Lena.

"Mommy can you stop kiss Lena for a moment,"

Stef and Lena broke apart. Lena smiled, she couldn't help it but Stef was blushing.

"What can I do for you buddy?" Stef said.

"I'm hungry." Brandon grinned.

"Okay, okay, why don't you and Lena watch TV and I'll make us chicken and BBQ homemade pizza, how does that sound?"

"Fun," Brandon said.

Brandon took Lena's hand and lead her to the sofa. Stef smiled as she watched her girlfriend and son bond.

Stef put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher as Lena walked out of the bedroom, in her Pyjamas. She looked relaxed, her hair pulled back at the nap of her neck.

"Is Brandon sleeping?" Lena asked.

"Yes, love. did you enjoy your shower."

"Yeah, I love your power shower."

"I got it to stop my back and knees hurting after a long shift. It works." Stef laughed.

The apartment buzzer went off, four times in a row. Stef rolled her eyes. She walked down the hall and opened the door. she took a deep breath.

"What do you want Mike?"

"You," He said,

Stef knew at once that he was drunk.

"Mike as of Monday we will be divorced. I'm not with you. I've already explained."

"Yeah, yeah you're a lesbian. we were married for five years doesn't that mean anything."

"We got our baby boy."

"Is Brandon around?" He slurred.

"No Mike because it's nine in the evening. He is sleeping." Stef said. "You have to leave."

"You broke me, you know that." He looked over Stef's shoulder and saw Lena stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "No fucking way."

"What?"

"Who is she?" Mike demanded.

Lena walked forward.

"I'm Lena Adams." Lena offered her hand put Mike just looked at her.

"You're a friend of Stef's?" Mike asked.

"No Mike," Stef said. "This is Lena. she's my girlfriend."

"What? You're sleeping with her." Mike said.

"Mike please can you leave." Stef asked.

"You couldn't even wait till we were divorced." He turned and left. Stumbling as he went. Stef watched him go. She closed the front door. Her body shaking. she took a deep breath. As slow tears ran down her face. Lena looked at her. Stef was trying to hide her face. she didn't want Lena to see her like this. she tried to move past Lena.

Lena stopped her. She wrapped her in her arms. Letting Stef cry softly

"You're not alone." Lena said softly.

"I'm sorry. erm I'm going to go for a shower."

"Tell you what, go have a shower, get into bed. I'll make us some tea, and see if I can find some cookies." Lena said pushing Stef's hair out of her face. she hated her bangs. It hid her face.

"Thank you,"

"Go, honey, remember I'm here."

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too honey." Lena kissed her lips. "Go and shower."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Lena watched her go. Wishing that Stef would open up to her. she could see the shame and guilt in her eyes and Lena wanted to take that away from her. this weekend was important to her. she wanted to know if she could live with Stef and if she got on well with Brandon. She took a deep breath. Before heading in the kitchen to make tea and find some cookies.


	11. Chapter 11

Stef heard the bedroom open. she rolled onto her back and smiled Lena sleeping next to her. as Brandon walked in.

"Mommy," Brandon whispered. Stef sat up slightly.

"What's the matter buddy?" Stef asked, she knew it was the early hours of the morning as it was still dark outside.

"I had a bad dream." Brandon said. Walking around to his mother's side of the bed.

"I'm sorry B. you want to get into bed with me and Lena."

"Lena is here too?" He asked.

"Yes baby, Mommy and Lena are together,"

"Like you and daddy were." He asked.

"Yes, honey and it's too early for this. why don't you hope in."

Stef reached over and picked up her son, putting into the bed between her and Lena.

Lena opened her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"I had a bad dream Lena." Brandon said.

"I'm sorry honey." She hugged him and Stef hugged him from the other side.

Lena felt like she was apart of this family for the first time.

Stef woke to her son's foot in her head. she rolled over and found her son's head on her girlfriend's stomach, her arm around him. She moved him gently to get her feet out of her way. Brandon moved closer to Lena. Stef rolled over and closed her eyes. Just holding them both.

"This is amazing," Lena whispered.

"What is?" Stef whispered back

"I feel like we're a family." Lena smiled. "He has been like this most of the night."

"I got his feet, you got his head."

"I love him, I love you." Lena whispered.

"I love you too, What are we doing today?"

"I thought we could go to the beach,"

"Yeah, sounds good, rest Stef," Lena grinned.

They both drifted back to sleep. Just enjoying the feeling of each other.

"Brandon, buddy can you wash up for breakfast please," Stef asked as she walked back into the apartment after collecting the mail. She walked into the kitchen, smiling at Lena who was cutting up fruit for the three of them.

Lena looked and saw the look on Stef's face. a look of shock, surprise and relief

"Honey, what's the matter?" Lena asked putting the knife down.

"I'm…erm…" Stef cleared her throat. She then slowly licked her lips trying to stop the dryness it was real. It was finally real. "I'm a divorcee." She said slowly.

"What?"

"These are mine and Mikes official divorce papers, we are no longer married." Stef said, a lone tear running down her face. "Mike must have got these yesterday, which was why he turned up. Oh God,"

Lena saw the panic on her girlfriend's face. she walked around the island and wrapped her arms around her. feeling Stef hold her tight.

"You're free." She said, softly.

"I've torn my family apart." Stef suddenly pulled away.

"To let you be you." Lena said, she gently rubbed the tears away.

"Thank you,"

"You never have to thank me. I'm here because I love you,"

"Even when you end up with Brandon sleeping on you?" Stef said slowly

"Yeah," Lena laughed softly. "I've always wanted a family. I've wanted to settle down, have kids but I've now found the right woman. until now." Lena said seriously.

"I'm a divorcee with a kid, if you want out. now is the time." Stef said slowly. she'd not wanted to give Lena an out but she knew it was going to be tough. She was newly out. They had an instant family.

"I' don't want an out Stef, I want an in." Lena said honestly. Before kissing her.

"Mommy, Lena and you stop being all eww, I'm hungry," Brandon's voice broke them apart.

"All eww?" Stef said picking him up and putting him onto the stool.

"Yeah, kissing and stuff, it's eww. Am I going to grandma's today?" he changed the subject very quickly.

"I'm not sure. I can call her if you wanna go?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, can you see. I want movie night with grandma."

Stef shook her head. she knew what that meant. He would stay up too late. Eat too much junk food and watch Disney movies with her Mom. Stef picked up the phone and dialled her Mom's number.

"Stefanie, what can I do for you?"

"Hello to you too Mom," Stef said, as she walked away from both Brandon and Lena.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm now divorced."

"Mike said. He got the papers yesterday."

"Mine came this morning,"

"Mike also said, a woman was at your house last night."

"She's still here. she's staying the weekend."

"With Brandon?"

"Mom, we're doing getting naked in front of him. Lena and I are dating. We're girlfriends we're doing normal things."

"If you say so," Sharon said.

Stef shook her head.

"Brandon just asked if he is coming to yours tonight, something about movie's with grandma." Stef said.

"I can take him, I know you want to have some alone time."

"That's not why I'm asking Mom, B wants to see you. If you're going to be like that about it, I'll tell him you can't."

"No, no," Sharon loved her time with Brandon. "I'll take him, I'll pick him up about four."

"Good because we're going to the beach this morning,"

"With Lena?"

"Yes with Lena, what do you think I was going to do lock her in my closet, my God mother."

"Don't start Stefanie."

"I'll see you at four." Stef shook her head. she walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Lena and Brandon sat together, eating their breakfast, both of them chatting away about the different fruits they were eating.

"Right, after breakfast, we're going to beach and then later, young man Grandma's coming to get you and you're going to spend the night at hers." Stef said, sitting down next to Brandon.

"yay," He said, throwing his hands in the air and nearly hitting Stef.

"Hey buddy, I don't need a bloody nose or black eyes, hands please."

"Sorry Mommy,"

Lena chuckled she couldn't help it. she didn't know if Stef saw what a good parent she was. she just enjoyed the interaction between mother and son. She was hoping this was the live she would have. This was what she'd been looking for so long. It had been so hard. she knew they had a long road ahead of them, but this was it. she was in love with a woman who loved her back, it just so happened the woman had a child. They would have an instant family.

Stef looked at Lena, she was scared now. In a few hours Lena would meet her mother. She could ruin everything. She was going to enjoy the time she had with her. she had too. The last thing she wanted was by the end of this evening to be sat alone. She didn't know if her mother had that power, but she had knew her mother would make comments and they could make Lena run. Stef took a deep breath before she eats her breakfast. Listening to an excited Brandon tell Lena all about the beach.


End file.
